The real reason about why I hate you
by youarenotthere
Summary: Una fiesta pomposa con el alcalde y grandes figuras políticas, un lugar del sueño para alguien que gustara de ser reconocido… Lástima que Jill Valentine prefería ver el boxing y la lucha libre. JillxWeskerxChris.


**Warning: Un Wesker deseoso y una Jill mal hablada.**

**The really reason about why I hate you**

Era la fiesta de navidad que se llevaba a cabo en la comisaría como todos los años, una fiesta pomposa con el alcalde y grandes figuras políticas, un lugar del sueño para alguien que gustara de ser reconocido…

Lástima que Jill Valentine prefería ver el boxing y la lucha libre, hombres sudados golpeándose entre si apostando por el más gordo a usar un idiota vestido, unos estúpidos tacones y el maldito prendedor.

Se veía al espejo delineando su figura como si estuviera viendo en el reflejo a otra persona que no era ella, su cabello corto traía un prendedor de una mariposa negro y azul (colores muy arraigados a ella por el recuerdo de su empleo en la Policía de Raccoon) un vestido azul sin mangas que contorneaba su pronunciado busto provocando que ella misma se llevase una mano intentando ocultar su voluptuosidad, su conjunto era maravilloso, parecía una…

-Princesa.- escucho a alguien apoyado en el marco de la puerta con la mirada clavada en ella, se dio la vuelta con una cara llena de impresión al notar a un rubio con lentes de sol incluso en la noche.

-¡Capitán!-dijo haciendo un saludo militar mientras sentía el mayor se acercaba con paso afelinado y fuerte, haciendo que por un momento Jill hubiese deseado sacar su pistola y hacerle volar los sesos.- Como cualquier trabajador con su patrón.- pensó con ironía.

El hombre se acerco a la mujer observándola con morbo las bellas curvas de la mujer que lo había cautivado: Albert Wesker por primera vez en mucho tiempo, consideraba que un humano tan inferior valía la pena.

Se acercó y sin que la chica pudiera defenderse, tomándola de la barbilla y acercándola a la suya petrificando a la mujer con los ojos escondidos tras las gafas, en un especie de trance llenando de terror y deseo a la aún pelirroja…

Pero no se iba a quedar como corderito lleno de pánico, con una mirada fuerte tomo la mano de su superior y la quitó de su mejilla con mirada decidida. –Creo que es inapropiado sus acciones, Capitán.- susurró con mirada afilada dando un paso adelante tratando de cohibir a Wesker… Cosa que no sucedió.

-Lo lamento Valentine…- dijo con una sonrisa ladina acorralándola contra la pared cosa que enfureció a Jill, he hizo desearla más al hombre.- Pero, reitero… Te pareces a una princesa.- le susurró al oído.

Jill se erizo empujándolo para alejarlo, pero no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño comentario irónico.- ¿En serio? Pensé que con el maldito escote parecía a una de las putas a las que suele recurrir general.- dijo con sorna ignorando los rangos.

Solamente quería salir de ahí.

Pero el otro no deseaba dejarla ir tan fácil, y menos ahora que comenzaba a mostrar sus garras.

-Valentine, Valentine, Valentine…-dijo entre dientes sonriendo de lado.- ¿Qué forma de hablar tan vulgar es esa?-chasqueo la lengua acorralándola con más fuerza pegando su cuerpo contra la de ella, Jill estaba enfureciéndose ante tanto contacto. Hubiera acabado con todo de una vez si hubiera gritado por ayuda, pero… Eso no era digno de ningún Valentine.

-Wesker…-dijo con una sonrisa de lado acercando sus labios a lo de este, apunto de unirse en un beso…

Cuando el sonido de una fuerte cachetada y los lentes caídos al suelo dejo el ambiente más tenso de lo que cualquiera podría esperar.-…Capitán… Yo…-Tartamudeo Jill, ¿Por qué demonios era tan impulsiva? Cierto que las intenciones del mayor eran algo turbias y sinceramente ella ya quería… -Por dios Jill, Deja de pensar.- se dijo cuando Wesker se reincorporó viendo con sus ojos azules y una sonrisa morbosa y seductora tomándola de sus muñecas apresándola contra su cuerpo.

-Querida, ¿Tu papa no te dijo que no se le pega a los mayores?-le susurró a la oreja besándole el cuello, Jill forcejeaba, ¿Cómo es que podía tener tanta fuerza? Ella era fuerte, incluso, su fuerza podía compararse con la de Chris (Habían luchado "fuercitas" y Aunque Chris le doliera, ella había ganado la mitad de las rondas), pero la fuerza de Wesker era… Inhumana.

Forcejeo, forcejeo, forcejeo, pero era demasiado fuerte, ¡No podía ser que ella no pudiera defenderse! –Me lastima…-Dijo con voz entrecortada y fuerte, tratando de dominar, pero Wesker ya estaba subiendo la falda con sus manos, acariciando sus glúteos y muslos, hasta que Jill soltó un grito al sentir la mano del mayor acariciar su entrepierna.

Entrecerró los ojos mordiéndose los labios con fuerza.- Chris…-

Wesker paró al escuchar le nombre de los labios de la mujer con ira, cuando de pronto, un fuerte bramido hizo que se diera la vuelta soltando a la mujer, para ver un hombre fornido y alto que no titubeo en darle un puñetazo directo en su mejilla haciendo sangrar la boca del mayor.

Jill vio en cámara lenta como su mejor amiga noqueaba al capitán tomándola de la mano para salir de ahí.

-3- -3- -3- -3- -3- -3- -3- -3- -3- -3-

Chris se había preocupado por no haberla visto en el baile, había platicado unas cuantas cosas con Barry, solo para distraer su mente de la mujer a la que estaba ansiando ver, nunca la había visto con vestido, era una situación que sinceramente había estado deseando desde que les comunicaron que estaban invitados al evento (Y le inventaron a Jill que era obligatorio ir, Vamos, todos los del equipo deseaban verla en vestido), por lo que prácticamente había estado contado los segundos…

Pero ella no bajaba.

Decidió que era momento de ver que estaba pasando, subiendo de las escaleras para escuchar una discusión bastante quebrada, con pequeñas palabras y mas sonidos de forcejeo, pudo reconocer la voz de Jill, pero la otra…

-¡Wesker!-bramó al abrir la puerta y encontrar la escena con un horrible sentimiento de celos y coraje, viendo a la mujer con cara de angustia y por un momento, pudo ver en sus labios la palabra "Chris" Dándole una corriente de adrenalina tan fuerte que termino en la cara del capitán; tomo la mano de Jill y tras varios pasadizos que él había descubierto hacia poco, salieron de la comisaría sin ser vistos, cruzando el parque, sin soltarse de la mano.

Ninguno se atrevía a hablar dada la escena, Aún las mejillas de Jill seguían acaloradas por las caricias recién recibidas, sintiéndose completamente mal consigo misma necesitaba un baño.

-Te ves…-comenzó Chris rompiendo el hielo, mientras le ponía encima su saco con suavidad, sin soltar su mano.

-¿Cómo una princesa?-pregunto con sorna Jill, viendo a otro lado maldiciendo su ropa.

-Más bien como una de las putas que suele recurrir el general.- contestó automáticamente, maldiciéndose por no poder medir sus palabras… Que mal momento para decir eso estaba seguro que…

-¿En serio? Pensé que le gustaban los amanerados como tú comprenderás mi querido Chris.-le contestó con una ceja alzada dejando estupefacto a Chris.

Se quedaron callados para soltar una gran carcajada rompiendo la tensión, Jill se pegó al cuerpo de Chris con una sonrisa en los labios… Sin soltarle la mano.

-3- -3- -3- -3- -3- -3- -3-

Al principio juro y perjuro que era un fic tierno y dulce, sin malicia, un WeskerxJill… Pero noo! Wesker SIEMPRE tiene que meterle mano a Jill, ¿¡¿¡por que dios, por que? ;_; y como siempre tiene que saltar Chris a salvarla 3 son tan lovelycuttie, e_e es que… ¿Cómo me atrevo a separar a Jill de Chris? Soy una blasfema D'8, pero bueno espero que lo disfruten XD dejen reviews si les gusto, incluso si agregan a favs la historia dejen un "me gusto" aunque sea solo esa palabra, siii? –ojos de zombie a punto de morir.-


End file.
